


Even Sky Against Us

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bipolar Disorder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Self-Harm, Tags may be added, based on Zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Soulmates au where u can be soulmate only with someone with  the matching Zodiac, and the society doesn't take seriously any relationships (even friendly) between people with not matching Zodiacs.Ian and Mickey met when they were kids, and very fast they became best friends. Only problem (or only problem in the beginning of their friendship) – their Zodiacs don't match.





	Even Sky Against Us

Ian was lost. He didn't know where his family was, and the neighborhood seemed more and more dangerous as he walked through it, so he guessed he is walking the right way. Or maybe not – he never saw this street before.  
There was a party in someone's yard, where he noticed a boy about his age, maybe a bit older. The boy was sitting in some distance from the whole party, smoking. Ian tried to smoke ones, and didn't like it, but most of the people he knew were smoking, so he figured it was he who was wired. The smoking boy thought looked lonely, sitting alone when there was a party going on, and not so dangerous as the others in this neighborhood, so Ian decided to come closer to him, maybe talk. Maybe this boy could help him find his way home.  
"Hay," – he said, coming closer.  
The boy shifted his head, looking at him, and Ian noticed a bandage on his Zodiac hand. He was so surprised, that couldn't stop himself from blurring "why are you covering your Zodiac?", and, after a bit of thought added, "you know, everyone will know it anyway if you tell them your birthday".  
The boy smirked. "Don't fucking know when my birthday is". Ian looked at him with wide eyes. "How?" "Mom and dad was too high to notice that I was born, Colin, my brother, looked after me, and he didn't remember to notice what day it was". The boy looked at him somehow challenging, like he enjoyed the shock written on Ian's face.  
"But you still got Zodiac, right? Fiona says you can become really best best friends only with someone with matching Zodiacs."  
"I don't need fucking friends, – the boy scoffed, – and you sure as fuck don't need fucking Zodiac to be friends with someone. It's about working hard and giving a shit, not about when you was born". Ian looked at him with shock, but then he thought about some of his friends – they all was with matching Zodiacs, but they never actually was interested in being his friends. No one of them was quite as interesting as the boy he just met and didn't know his Zodiac neither his name. The last thought caught Ian, and he asked "What's your name, by the way? Or are you hiding it too?"  
"Mickey, – the boy tried to smirk, but Ian somehow new, this smile is real, – you?"  
"Ian," he didn't try to hide his smile, feeling for some reason, that this meeting is the best thing that could happen in his life. "Wanna be my friend? I like you," he said to shocked Mickey, when they heard someone, screaming Mickey's name. Mickey didn't got time to answer – near him appeared some teenage boy, saying "dad's looking for you. Wants to drink with his youngest son... And who the fuck is this?!" He asked, looking at Ian.  
"This is Ian. He is my friend", Mickey answered, offering Ian a small smile. Then he turned to Ian, waving at the guy "this is my brother, Colin."  
"Nice to meet you", Ian said, not quite understanding if he should be polite. For what he understood, Colin was for Mickey something like Fiona was for him, which meant something like a parent. He always tried to be as polite as he could with his friends' parents, but this family, thought he knew them only for few minutes, seemed different. Colin laughed at Ian's politeness, but then smiled somehow sadly looking at his Zodiac hand. "Friend, huh? Good luck with that. Now come drink with dad. You can take with you your friend, give him some vodka. Kid needs to chill."  
"I, ugh, Fiona, my oldest sister, says I shouldn't drink until I'm 12."  
"Okay... a beer, then?"  
"Sure, - Ian smiled, - by the way, how old are you? Or you don't know?"  
"Something like ten. You?"  
"Nine". They smiled to each other and made they way to the liquor table.

5 years later

Mickey was trying his best to concentrate on his math homework when Ian came storming into his room. Ian's look was panicked, and after making few rushed circles around Mickey's room, he fell on his bad, covering his face with his hands.  
"Am I gay?" he asked Mickey, a bit too loud for such question in the Milkovich house.  
"Why the hell should I know that, man?"  
Ian looked at him, panicked, sad, and what seemed like a bit hopeful. Mickey couldn't get why the fuck Ian was hopeful, but decided to do his best to help his friend, thought he didn't understand what's going on.  
"Well, why do you think you might be?"  
"I sucked Roger Spikey off and liked it."  
"You _what_? Roger donkey-dick Spikey? You are not gay, man, you are fucking crazy!"  
Ian hit him hard on the shoulder. "Hey! I don't need you fucking laughing your ass at me right now! Help me!"  
"Well, you like cock, that for sure. Do you like girls?"  
"Um... no, I don't think so. Never thought about one this way."  
"So, you are gay. Congrats, just try not to scream about it near Terry, you know how he gets."  
Ian bit his lip, looking away from Mickey. "Do you too? Get like this over it?"  
Mickey snored. "Well, I'm still not beating the shit outta you, am I?" Ian somehow didn't seem to be relaxed by this, so he added "well, I've got no place to judge, right? Like, you are my best best fucking friend, — he chuckled lowly, referring to their first meeting, — but I, um, – he took the bandage off from his Zodiac hand, for the first time since they met, – well, think it means we meant to hate each other, not to be friends. So we are both fucking wired and against the rules, what fucking new? It's not like these are things we can change, right? So why the fuck would I... about something you can't change?"  
Ian smiled with relief, laying down on Mickey's bed. He laid some time, and Mickey was starting to think that he fell asleep, but then Ian caught his Zodiac hand, still without bandage on it, and looked at the Zodiac tattoo, following the lines with his finger. "It's beautiful" he said quietly. "I hate it" Mickey answered, just as quiet. "My whole family Taurus. I think, that's why they didn't notice me being born. It only happens in our family in the spring. And that's why Terry didn't kick you out still – fucking loyalty."  
Ian shook his head sadly, and Mickey started to hate himself even more for opening up and telling him this stuff, because it clearly upset him. They sat in the same position quietly couple long minutes, and then Ian asked, voice not above a whisper "you don't like fucking girls, do you? You do it only because of Terry, right?"  
"Shut the fuck up, – Mickey hissed, – you don't know shit. I can't just... I can't just decide I don't like it. I have to like it"  
"So, you just gave me the pep talk that it's okay to be gay, and now you can't fucking admit you don't like to fuck the girls your dad makes you bang? What the hell, Mick?"  
"It's ain't that easy. He will kill me. You know him, you know he will. And don't fucking call that sperm donor my dad."  
Ian smiled brokenly and shook his head.  
"Have you ever tried... with a guy?"  
Mickey scoffed "no, why the fuck would I do it?"  
"I just thought, you don't like it with girls, so maybe..."  
"So maybe I'm gay? Gallagher, get off me with your new found sexuality, go jerk off or fuck someone who is actually into this shit, I'm fucking trying to do the math homework there"  
Ian just laughed, throwing a look on Mickey's homework. "Well, seems like you don't have much left. Patric invited us and some other guys to play his Wii. He got the full body scanning set, shit's crazy. Wanna come?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" Mickey nod, returning to doing homework.


End file.
